Sweet Dreams
by Thisbey
Summary: Feliciano keeps having nightmares but refuses to talk about them with Ludwig. Even worse, Ludwig starts to have dreams about a certain young girl and a frightening familiar boy. AU. GerIta.
1. Chapter 1

_/Squeeeeeel _

My first GerIta story! I hope it's good. I seriously tried my best. Also, my first multi-chapter story. Ahaha, please tell me if it's bad! I'll try and fix it later~

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed into the thick summer air as he leaned up further against his headboard. Wiping a small bead of sweat off his forehead, he leaned over to his side table, reaching for his glass of iced water. Finally, after piles and piles of paperwork did he eventually finish. Considering it wasn't <em>too<em> late into the evening, Ludwig slipped out of his usually uniform and stripped down to a black tank top and boxers. He fell down to his bed with a content, minuscule smile on his face and began reading, enjoying the peace and the pin drop silence of the night. Just as he was about to take a sip out of the glass did a scream break out into the house, one easily compared to one of a murder victims.

"_Scheiße!" _Ludwig swore as he felt the sickly cold liquid seep into his clothes. Suddenly there were footsteps, gaining speed as sobs were cried out. And all too quickly did Ludwig's door fling open, only to reveal Feliciano Vargas. Ludwig's roommate and best friend.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano wept as he threw himself at the drenched German. He nuzzled his cheek against the crook of Ludwig's neck, whimpering inaudible strings of Italian as he hugged the man to mere death.

"F-Feliciano, what is it? Did you really have to make so much noise at this time of night?"

"S-Sorry Luddy, b-but..." Feliciano detached himself far enough to look up into his friends eyes. Tears leaked pathetically at the corners of his chocolate brown eyes as his lip quivered and his cheeks flushed. Instantly he pulled back into the hug, mumbling into Ludwig's now wet shoulder. Ludwig sighed again. He really couldn't relax in his own house, could he?

"Did you have another nightmare again?" He asked smoothly as he awkwardly returned the hug, patting down Feliciano's wild hair in a attempt to calm the boy. Feliciano sniffed and nodded against his shoulder, seemingly refusing to talk about it anymore. With another tired sigh Ludwig directed themselves down back onto his bed. "Shush, stop crying" Ludwig started, rubbing small circles into his friends shivering back. "It was just a dream, ja?" Feliciano seemed to have not heard him as his sobs became louder and more frantic. The German tried his best to calm the boy down but it only appeared useless after several minutes of failed attempts. In the end, Ludwig was forced to hold him until he calmed down enough to talk.

After many more minutes of simply holding his friend, Ludwig peered down and to his astonishment and slight annoyance found Feliciano sound asleep against his chest, drool pooling out from his mouth.

Ludwig grimaced somewhat before prying Feliciano off and tucking him into his own bed. Feeling too exhausted to search for a new shirt Ludwig simply tore off the dampened one and crawled into bed next to his friend. Sleep drew him in as he rested against the dew pillows, finding comfort in the slight warmth emitting from his roommate. With a strangled yawn, Ludwig eased into a deep, silent sleep.

"_It's a nice day out today, isn't it?" A petite girl wearing a green dress asked._

"_...Ja" Replied the boy shyly. The girl breathed out happily before entwining the two hands together. The boy, surprised by such intimacy, blushed feverishly before squeezing her hand softly._

"_...We should come here more often." The girl declared, giggling as she placed her head against the boy's shoulder. The boy smiled triumphantly to himself as he relaxed against the girl._

"_Ja."_

Ludwig woke up abruptly, feeling his heart race at a uncomfortable speed. He squirmed slightly under the covers, trying to shake off the unwanted dizziness that seemed to cling to him. Frowning to himself, he tried to sit up yet was unable to once he discovered the sleeping Italian wrapped around his torso. Blushing slightly, Ludwig unhooked Feliciano's arms and carefully shuffled out of bed. Making sure the boy was still tucked in and under the covers, Ludwig yawned loudly and walked over to his bathroom, scratching absentmindedly at his tangled strands of blond hair. Once inside, he turned on the tap and splashed lukewarm water on his face. He allowed his eyes to flicker up to his reflection and suddenly he froze.

Something happened to him. However, it didn't look like he had changed physically, at least not dramatically. He looked over his features, drinking in the familiar qualities that made him unique. Nothing changed, exactly. He just felt different. Like something was missing. Ludwig frowned deeply at his reflection, cooking an eyebrow at himself. What the hell was he thinking, nothing was wrong. He was just merely tired from consoling Feli. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Nnng, Luddy?" Speak of the devil.

"I'm in here Feli." Ludwig stuck his head out, just in time to watch as his friend rolled off the bed with a booming THUD. Feliciano groaned out louder, rubbing his head against the carpet lazily. Ludwig stifled a smile as he strolled over to crouch over Feliciano. "Tired from last night, huh?" He asked sympathetically.

"_Si_~" Feliciano drawled out as he yawned widely. "I'm so tired I don't think I can get up~"

"Well too bad, because I have to go to work soon and so do you." Feliciano cried out dramatically at the reminder before rolling over onto his back so he could face his roommate.

"Don't remind me." He jutted out his lower lip, gazing up at his friend. "But before I leave can you make me some breakfast~?" Ludwig looked mildly surprised at Feliciano's request.

"I thought you hated German food."

"I said no such thing!"

"_Ja,_ you did. That one time I took you out drinking. You announced it to the whole bar. More like sung." Feliciano giggled, scratching his nose and grinning.

"Well, I can deal with the _wrust_, just not the potatoes." Ludwig growled lowly as Feliciano's laughter became more lively.

"Fine, but you're making dinner tonight." Ludwig stated as he reached down and pulled the Italian up to his feet.

"Is that supposed to be punishment?" Ludwig laughed somewhat as Feliciano skipped ahead of him, already eager for breakfast.

"It is when you have to clean up all the dishes afterwords." Feliciano gasped softly.

"That's just mean!"

* * *

><p>AN: Okaiiiiii bad jokes are bad. Ugh. I suck at humor. This isn't exactly supposed to include humor in it, but i thought it'd be nice. Anyways~ I hope you liked the first chapter. c:<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWOOOO**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Coming home from work, Ludwig felt an oncoming fatigue wash over his entire body. Staying up with Feliciano was really messing up his sleeping cycle, but it wasn't like he could just ignore his friend when he was reduced to such a state, could he? Feeling relief, seeing as he was finally making his way through the door of their shared apartment, Ludwig shredded off his jacket and hung his bag over a hook. He was extremely picky when it came organization; it was a miracle that Feliciano had managed to keep living with him what with his lackadaisical ways.<p>

Ludwig stretched, surprised to find the house completely silent. It was odd to see Feliciano late coming home; he was usually here to greet Ludwig almost every day. Shrugging off the strange behavior, Ludwig spotted the couch and shuffled over. He laid down and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The boy's footsteps seemed to echo off against the empty corners of their shared house. Worriment gnawed at his heart as he quickened his pace, allowing his mind to reel with terrible possibilities. Where was she? Was she alright? What happened if she fell and got hurt and couldn't get up? With this, the boy nearly started in a full sprint, not caring about the burning resentment in his lungs or his feet screaming for him to stop. He was never really good at sports, so it was natural for him to feel this way. Yet, the very worry that kept circling around in his head seemed to have spread through his entire body, forcing his own problems out of mind completely. <span>Where was she?<span>_

_Finally, after checking all the rooms of the house did the boy get to the final room; a dank little library filled with dust covered books that held untouched words. With clammy hands, the boy pushed against the door and peaked inside._

_His eyes flickered over quickly against every detail of the unused room until landing on his goal. The little girl. She laid curled up against the lightly stained carpet, her undeveloped chest raising every so often. Comfort in knowing she was taking part of her daily siesta, the boy buckled over, chuckling at himself. Why was he getting all worked up, over her? He should of thought things through before going into such a frantic. He should of known. It was her. _

_With a playful smile crawling up his lips, the blond haired boy walked over to the girl, folding up his legs beneath him and sitting next to her. Instantly, feeling the warmth coming from the boy, the girl rolled over and snuggled up against his thigh. Content with the change in position, the girl sighed and beamed sheepishly. The boy's face flamed, but he laughed again. It filled the room, dribbling down into the air. Such a sweet moment. Such a sweet girl that the boy was, hopefully, able to call his. Leaning down, he touched his lips against the shell of her ear, his voice barely above a whisper._

"_Sweet dreams, Feli." _

_With that, he leaned down further, and, with a butterfly light touch, pressed against her cheek with a chaste kiss._

* * *

><p>Feliciano was not happy. To start things off, he was late for work, despite being shipped off by Ludwig at a reasonable time. His mind blanked while he walked and he somehow succeeded in completely missing his work. He ended up in some park in the middle of town. Realizing his mistake, he took off and ran as fast as he could back to his job. He was thirty minutes late, on the dot. He was scolded quickly by his grandfather, the owner of the restaurant where he worked, and was sent flying to the kitchen where he began to help cook meals for the day. A stream of costumers came in around lunch time and, seeing as they were short one waiter, Feliciano was sent to gather orders from costumers and clean up tables. Not used to such a job, Feliciano messed up several times. Near the end of the night, he had broken three glasses, two plates and split wine all over the entrance of the kitchen. He didn't have time to warn anyone of the mess when Lovino, his more easily angered twin, slipped and fell, spilling food all over himself.<p>

To say the least, Feliciano's grandfather was not impressed. After closing the shop and cleaning up the mess, Feliciano was seated down in one of the booths, his family looking down on him and lecturing him in feverish Italian.

In the end, Feliciano was close to tears and was thankful when his Grandfather permitted him to leave. Feliciano called Ludwig's cellphone as he walked down the empty streets of their town, only to get his voice mail. Confused and more than a little worried, he began to run again, eager to make it home so he could keep his promise he had made with his roommate earlier that morning. After all but ten minutes later did Feliciano make it to their apartment complex. Out of breath and ready to crash, he struggled up the stairs and unlocking the door. Once inside, he groaned out loudly, kicking off his shoes and shakily walking through the small passageway

"Luddy~" He called out only to be greeted with silence.

To his surprise, he found Ludwig droned across the couch, snoring lightly. Giggling, Feliciano waltzed over, smiling down at his friend. 'He looks so peaceful~ I shouldn't disturb him.' He thought to himself. Sitting down, he leaned against the couch's arm, inches away from his friends face. Sighing, he frowned. "I must be the cause of this." Feliciano mumbled, reaching out and brushing away some ruffled hair that had fallen over Ludwig's face. He sat there for several moments, drinking in the moment and the peace. Feliciano felt his eyes growing heavier and soon he was pressed up against Ludwig, close to unconsciousness. Just as he was about to fall into the dark did Ludwig's voice break through the wall of silence.

"Sweet dreams, Feli..." It was gruff, yet spoken so tenderly. Feliciano blinked, before grinning and jumping up onto the couch and on with his roommate. Ludwig woke up with a sputter, eyes widening when noticing Feliciano cuddling up against him.

"Luddy! Did you have a nice nap?" Feliciano called out in his usual too loud of voice. Ludwig felt himself wince before pushing off the Italian, sitting up with a groan slipping through his lips. He felt stiff, dizzy and not to mention heavy. His head pounded against his skull, forcing his hand to his head in a vain attempt to stop the appearing headache. He let out a tired breath, turning over to look at his jumpy friend.

"Hello, Feliciano. How was work?" Feliciano's giddiness skidded to a halt and returned back to his original mood. He jutted out his lower lip, something he occasionally did around Ludwig, whimpering as he stood up from the couch.

"Terrible, I kept messing up everything! The orders, the cleaning, the food; I was just not myself today, and to make it worse Nono started yelling at me, as well as Lovi- though he usually does that~ so nothing to worry about, but Nono! It made me cry and I couldn't even get enough time for a break so I couldn't have my siesta so I'm a tiny bit cranky, and when I tried to flirt with this group of really cute girls Lovi showed up and punched me! It was horrible!" Ludwig sighed glumly. He should be used to Feliciano's endless babbles. He _should_ be. However sadly it seemed he was deemed to forever have an reoccurring headache. With another groan, he stood up along with the boy and scratched the back of his neck.

"If it was that bad, why don't you go take a bath? I'll take care of dinner tonight."

"No! I couldn't let you do that Ludwig! Even after that promise I made."

"Fine, suit yourself. Just don't make a giant mess, okay?"

"Aye aye captain!" Feliciano bellowed out, racing out of the living room into the small kitchen. Ludwig smiled at the action and excused himself to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Within the hour, the entire apartment was filled with enticing smells of tomato and Basil, fresh ingredients bought regularly from Feliciano's friend, Antonio. Ludwig entered the kitchen to find flour, sauce and <em>other things<em> splattered against the walls of the small space. There stood Feliciano, setting the table and completely ignoring the mess as if it wasn't there to begin with. Ludwig could feel agitation rushing through him. He would have to teach that boy how to clean up after himself. _Oh, how he will teach him._

"Luddy~" Feliciano called out, droning onto the syllables like he always did. He waved his friend over to the table and placed a overfilling plate of pasta in front of him.

"Danke." Ludwig muttered, still irked about the mess, nevertheless he quickly forgot about the insignificant problem as he took a bite out of the pasta. Damn, could that kid cook. Feliciano joined in with the eating and two ate in comfortable silence. Half way through the meal did Ludwig glance up at his companion across from him.

Feliciano's hair fell across his eyes, masking the cheerful gleam seemingly embedded within the melting brown irises. He smiled appreciatively at himself as he ate his food, slurping up a long noodle. Sauce fell against his smooth, sun kissed cheek, left unnoticed by the host. Flushing somewhat, Ludwig dropped his fork and extended his arm enough to cup his hand around Feliciano's cheek.

Feliciano stopped moving entirely, focusing on his roommate with a sort of serious that was out of character. Hesitantly, Ludwig swiped his calloused thumb against the stained cheek, scooping up the mess and retracting his hand back only to lick off the remaining sauce. Feliciano watched with intense interest, a red dusting the apples of his cheeks. After a minute, Ludwig cleared his throat and went back to eating.

'What the hell did I just do?' He scolded himself as he tried to concentrate on eating.

* * *

><p>Feliciano squirmed, panting and thrashing against his bed. His eyes, already leaking of tears, twitched as he grimaced violently.<p>

"No..." He groaned, gripping onto his pillow with all his might. "No, stop it! Don't leave me! No, no, don't!" With a frightening scream, he pushed up against his bed, eyes mad and flying in every direction. Once reality sat in, he whimpered miserably, trying to prevent a sob to leave his lips. He failed though, and he began to tremble, feeling a all to familiar fear rest at the pit of his stomach.

'Ludwig. I need to see Ludwig.' The thought shot through his jumbled up mind and he jumped from his bed, flinging open the door and sprinting through the short distance between his and Ludwig's room. Once there, he opened the door, ready to fling himself into open arms only to find dark. He stopped in his tracks, fumbling for a bit as he found the switch to the lights. The sudden brightness brought pain to his eyes but he strained to keep them open. He finally located his friend and to his disappointment found him dead asleep. Feeling guilt rest on his shoulders, he turned off the lights and stumbled over to Ludwig's bedside.

Sniffling, he slipped in under the covers, cowering into the crook of Ludwig's back. He covered his mouth with his hand, silenting any sobs that threatened to break through. All he wanted was some reassurance that everything was alright, that it was just a dream, a nightmare _that would not go away. _But the guilt continued to jab at him, halting any actions that might wake up his exhausted friend. Feeling more grief then Feliciano had felt in a long time, he took in a trembling breath, trying to calm himself. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping German before breathing out a tired sigh against his friends back.

"...Sweet dreams Ludwig."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PHEWWWWW, AM I GLAD I GOT THIS DONE! slightly longer, hope you enjoyedd it! <strong>

**Also, a note: Ludwig is about 23 in this story while Feliciano is only 20. I know there isn't actually an age difference between them, but this pleases me. hee hee. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought! Any changes I need to make? D: Or if you think it was too OOC, let me know! Love ya all~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg, this took forever. lol. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I own shit nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, potete avere il vostro soggiorno ora!"<p>

"Va bene, grazie~" * Feliciano called back to his grandfather, thankful for the break. He felt his legs wobble ever so slightly as he excused himself from the kitchen and made his way to the back door. Once outside, he slid down against the wall and let out a sigh. Last night was terrible, seeing as he forced himself to make it through the nightmare alone. Yet, he felt it was all worth it once he saw how refreshed Ludwig looked that morning. Still, chills ran up and down his spine as bits and pieces of the nightmare flashed through his mind. He played with his trembling hands, muttering under his breath to ' Pull it together. ' Even so, the tears he had been holding back since midnight begun to sting at his eyes.

Feeling safe knowing he was hidden from crowds, he allowed the pitiful tears to fall. He covered his eyes desperately, as well as trying to swallow the large lump that had forced its way in his throat. His shoulders shook and his face felt hot. Everything tuned out and suddenly it was only him. With his mind blank, he buried his face into his arms, bringing his knees shakily to his chest. Feliciano sobbed loudly. It felt good to get it all out. Being 'strong' wasn't in his character, to say the least. He had to cry, or else he may as well be a completely different person. It was just how he grew up.

It wasn't until a hand gently shook his shivering shoulder did he stop. Hesitantly, Feliciano looked up only to meet the eyes of his concerned and a little more than pissed off twin, Lovino.

"Perché piangi?"* He asked gently, crouching down to his knees to meet his brother's level. Feliciano stared for a moment before blushing brightly and mumbling into his soaked arm.

"I'm not crying..." He protested weakly. Scoffing, Lovino smacked Feliciano's head and, finally, sat down next to him. He leaned his head against the brick wall, turning it to glare at his twin.

"Don't lie to me, fratello. I know something's wrong. Now tell me." Feliciano sighed sadly.

"I-I've been having nightmares..."

"So?" Lovino simply said, scratching his chin and staring off into space. "Everyone has nightmares, get over it. Don't be such a goddamn cry baby."

"I-I-I'm not a cry baby!"

"Then why were you crying so violently, huh?" Lovino retorted back, reaching out and wiping a stray tear off Feliciano's flushed cheek. "What was the dream even about?" He asked thoughtfully, giving a small ghost of a smile as if to say that Feliciano could trust him. For several minutes, Feliciano stared down at his hands, fidgeting and entangling them together in fast movements. Lovino was about to give up and go back to the kitchen when he felt the other Italian grip onto his sleeve, tugging it softly.

"I-It's..." He took in a shuddering breath, trying his hardest not to break down again. "It was about _him_, fratello." Lovino understood almost immediately. He ran a hand through his dark curls and frowned deeply. He opened his mouth and then closed it. He did it again, however ended up biting his lip. Lovino did this a number of times. Later, he extended his arm and gave Feliciano an clumsy half hug. Feliciano looked up and smiled brightly. Lovino returned the smile before standing up and leaving. Whatever he would've said would have been useless by now. And again, actions spoke more than words ever could. At least in Feliciano's opinion.

Feliciano returned from his break a couple minutes later only to be put back into being a waiter. His grandfather wanted to give him another try, seeing as yesterday Feli wasn't acting quite like himself. More determined then ever, Feliciano went to work, going about it slowly and paying more attention to his surrounding's. By the end of lunch time, not a single thing had happened. His grandfather beamed at him from behind the kitchen. Feliciano waved enthusiastically back at him, only to crash into a group of girls.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" One girl gushed as she tried to bend down and retrieve her fallen purse. Feliciano stopped her and gave her a gentle smile.

"It's okay, really, it was my fault. Anyways I couldn't let such a bella ragazza as yourself take the blame."* His grin widened as he watched the blush on her face grow deeper. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the purse when suddenly an abrupt rush washed over him and he felt himself swaying. His legs trembled and his head pounded.

"Um, sir? Are you okay?" He could hardly hear what the girl was saying. He looked up, and out of nowhere he saw black spots appear in his vision.

"Fratello?"

"Feliciano...! What's wrong?"

"Hello!"

A just like that, Feliciano fainted.

* * *

><p>Ludwig yawned, stretching out the tightened muscles in his shoulders. He sat in his work's makeshift break room, sipping on some coffee and taking a break from his brother's rambling. It was bad enough that his brother Gilbert refused to do any form of work for their small mechanic shop, but now he was forcing Ludwig to stay in after hours to help with the taxes. With an angry sigh, Ludwig rubbed slowly at his temples, trying to stop the ongoing pounding in his head. How long has it been now? A week? More even? The aggravating headache frankly would not go away. Usually it only showed up when he was around Feliciano; now it would randomly show up even when Ludwig was doing the most elementary of things. With a long breath, Ludwig stood up and made his way back to the entrance of their shop. Shortly after returning back to work did Ludwig's phone begin to ring.<p>

"Hallo?"

"Fucking bastard." Oh. It was Lovino.

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be working?"

"No shit Sherlock. It's about mio fratello."

"Feli? What about him?" He heard Lovino scoff, whispering multiple swear words under his breath later answering with, "He fucking fainted at work. We tried to send him to the hospital but he woke up before the ambulance came. Now all he wants is too see your fugly face." Ludwig winced but nodded anyways. He was used to Lovino's hatred; hell, from the moment they met Lovino hated him.

"I'm on my way." And with that hung up, not caring for another round of insults. Ludwig walked back to the break room, grabbing his jacket and keys.

"Gilbert!" He called out as he tried to rush out of the shop. No response. "GILBERT!"

"WHAT?"

"I'm leaving now!"

"WAS? WHY? YOU HAVE TO FUCKING HELP ME AFTER WORK!" Gilbert laughed manically, poking his head around a trucks trunk. Ludwig shook his head sadly, his face grim.

"Feliciano fainted at work, I need to take him home." Gilbert looked a little shocked for a minute, fully coming into view. His sickly pale skin was tainted with motor oil, his red eyes looking more menacing against the contrast. He shook off one of the gloves on his hand and ran it through his wild hair.

"Your boyfriend, ja? Go ahead, take the day off." He grinned. Ludwig suddenly felt the urge to facepalm.

"He's not my boyfriend, Gilbert. We've been over this." He spoke calmly through clenched teach. Gilbert's resounding laugh filled the shop as he threw his head back and gripped his side. Always melodramatic, that man.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun playing doctor, bruder." Ludwig growled. Without saying another word, he turned and left the shop, trying to ignore his brother's laughter and focus on getting to his best friend.

* * *

><p>The car ride back to the apartment was awkward. Once Ludwig had made it to Feliciano's work, Lovino came running out, pissed off about the fact that he had hung up on him. Feliciano luckily came out before Lovino had a chance to actually act out his threats, and with that they left. When Ludwig tried to cox Feli into telling him what had happened, the sick Italian gave him a sad excuse for a smile and plainly said that, 'they'd discuss it at home.' Now, outside their apartment, Ludwig watched slightly bemused as the boy tried to get out of the car without tripping.<p>

"You really are sick, aren't you?" Ludwig asked as he immediately walked to his roommate's side. Feliciano gripped onto his shirt, his smile quivering as he attempted to stay standing straight.

"I'm f-fine, really! It's just the heat~ Summer, you know? Plus I'm really tired and I haven't exactly eaten today so-" In mid sentence Ludwig had bent down and gathered up the babbling Italian in his arms. Feliciano gasped, wrapping his arms around Ludwig's neck as to not fall.

"W-What are you doing, Luddy~?"

"You can't possibly expect me to watch you try walking up three flights of stairs, do you?" He grunted out as he kicked open the door. Casually, they started ascending up the stairs, avoiding any looks from the other tenants as they passed them. Ludwig was focusing too much on the fact that Feliciano was nuzzling his neck at the moment. He felt his friend's moist breath against his shoulder, his hair tickling his bare neck and his hands clutching onto his shirt material. All together Ludwig stopped walking, turning his head and peering down at Feliciano.

Feliciano felt the gaze on him, and he cleared his throat, despite liking the fact that he was being carried. It wasn't often that Ludwig agreed to such things, and it surprised him to see the German doing it without needing a push.

"Ah, Luddy?"

"...Ja?"

"We're at the apartment now..." Feliciano giggled as Ludwig blushed and nodded. He struggled to keep Feliciano up as he unlocked the door but he managed, finally walking in and closing it with his foot. He kicked off his shoes and without a single thought, started towards the bedrooms.

"Where are we going now?"

"You're sick. So you're going to bed. Have a nap and I'll make you some soup for your fever." Feliciano frowned, nevertheless nodded. He allowed Ludwig to dump him onto his unmade bed, and to strip him of his shoes and jacket. Just as his friend was going to leave did something dawn on him. He didn't want to go sleep! Whenever he slept, he had those god forsaken dreams! He couldn't handle another one, especially if they were going to be as bad as last night's! Feliciano, now clammy with cold sweat, cried out.

"Wait, Ludwig!" Said person came running back in, huffing a bit.

"What is it?"

"D-Do you think you can stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" Ludwig raised his eyebrows and frowned. 'He's a grown adult, yet he still needs things like this? Granted, he does keep having those nightmares.' He thought to himself. He was close to refusing when his eyes flickered over to Feliciano. Damn, those stupid puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh, Ludwig nodded. Feliciano beamed like there was no tomorrow and moved over to make room for his friend. Once laying down, Feliciano curled up against the German's side, sighing blissfully and smiling to himself. ' I shouldn't have any nightmares now; Luddy will protect me~'

"Night night Luddy~"

"Ja, ja, go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**-"Feliciano, potete avere il vostro soggiorno ora!"**

**"Va bene, grazie~" * Feliciano, you can go on your break now! Okay, thank you!**

**-Perché piangi?"* Why are you crying?**

**-"WAS..." WHAT...**

**If there are any Italian's or Germans here that would like to correct me, please do. I used google translate for this, lol. **

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter~**

**Oh and, I love how you guys are guessing on what and who Germany and Italy are dreaming about. It makes me laugh. C:**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Ludwig felt incredibly relaxed as he slowly drifted in between sleep and reality. He peeked an eye open, merely glancing around his surroundings and was surprised when he saw the time. To his dismay, he and Feliciano had slept all through the day, breaking into night without realizing it. Feeling foolish for sleeping in so late, Ludwig attempted to get up, yawning as he did so. He felt something tugging at his waist and looked down to see Feliciano clutching on. He did not look good. The poor boy's face was heavily flushed, as cold sweat ran down his face. If Ludwig listened carefully, he could hear the shallow panting emitting from his roommate. Gingerly, Ludwig shook his friends shoulder, only to get slapped away. Frustrated, Ludwig tried again.<p>

"Feli, wake up!"

"Nng..." Feliciano groaned loudly, turning away from his friend and nuzzling back into the warmth. Sighing, Ludwig gave up and left the room, stumbling for a bit until reaching the kitchen. He gazed outside, taking in the silk like darkness of the sky. Stars were scattered across the dark blue, and the moon looked like it was painted against the clouds. The air was thick and murky, yet warm enough to be able to name it the perfect summer's night. Ludwig, unknowingly, grazed a smile across his face before beginning to make himself some coffee.

While waiting for the coffee to be ready, the German allowed his mind to wander, picking up bits and pieces of the past couple of weeks; back to when he and Feliciano finally got out of college for summer break. It only dawned on him a couple moments later that he hadn't actually _done_ anything for vacation. Only solely worked at the shop and took care of his friend. Frowning, he poured himself a cup, keeping it black, and a cup for Feliciano. Before leaving he added a splash of milk and few cubes of sugar; that boy could never have enough sweets. He quickly picked up some cold medicine and made his way back.

Walking back, Ludwig could make out the small whimpers and cries coming from his roommate. He forced his feet to move faster, making it in time to witness Feliciano ending his nightmare. With a resounding scream muffled by his pillow, Feliciano squirmed in bed; kicking, pulling and scratching against the stained fabric. Ludwig quickly sat the cups down and rushed to the Italian's side. He shook his friend's shoulder, becoming panicked as he wouldn't wake up. Without thinking, he pulled the shivering boy into his lap, wrapping his arms around him and leaning down over him protectively.

"Feliciano, you need to wake up." He murmured into Feliciano's ear, rocking themselves back and forth in a slow motion. Feliciano continued to tremble- still not fully awake from his nightmare. Ludwig felt something ache inside him; as if seeing his friend reduced to such a state made his heart...hurt. Quickly shaking his head at himself, he tightened his arms around Feliciano, uttering soothing sounds and sweet nothings into his ear until finally, after what seemed like forever, the boy woke up.

Wheezing, Feliciano leaned against the German, rolling his head until it rested dully against Ludwig's shoulder. Cautiously, Feliciano opened his eyes, permitting a few tears to wash down his face. He barely recognized where he was, much less that he was currently being held up against his best friend. They stayed in that position for a few lazy minutes until a gruff laugh was breathed into his hair.

"I leave you for a few minutes and this happens?"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like you can control these nightmares."

"Yeah, you're right~ I'm just s-sorry for keeping you up at night, Luddy~"

Ludwig untangled themselves, placing Feliciano softly back on the bed, getting up only to grab the medicine and the now lukewarm coffee mugs from the shelf above. Silently, he handed Feliciano the medication and his cup, sitting back down across from him.

"...It's fine, really. At least it's summer." He muttered into his cup, gulping down the strong liquid to spare time. He watched Feliciano hesitantly swallow the meds, licking his lips as a morsel of coffee dripped down his chin. Ludwig felt himself heat up, his heart racing. His eyebrows furrowed, his reddened face thankfully hidden from the night. What was wrong with him lately? Maybe he was sick too.

"Say, Feliciano?"

"Hmm...?" Feliciano mumbled as he drowned what little coffee was left in the cup.

"What are your nightmares about anyways? You've been having them for a while, and I've been curious..." Ludwig watched as Feliciano's face fell, looking like a kicked puppy more than anything. 'Scheiße, maybe I shouldn't of asked that.' Feliciano suddenly vanished, having had taken the disheveled blanket and wrapping it around himself, perfectly concealing his now trembling face. 'I can't let Luddy see me like this~ it's bad enough he has to be there for the nightmares...'

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"What? Why not?" Ludwig glared at the lump lying against the mattress, idly rolling back and forth from corner to corner.

"Because, it's too much Luddy..." His voice. So small, and broken- Ludwig felt that annoying little pain in his chest again. _Gott verdammt._

"Please, Feliciano...?" Ludwig whispered, leaning down until his head nearly touched his knee caps. "Please? I want to help you. It's killing me, physically and mentally. I-I can't continue to see you like this." The room was sickening silent. Sighing, Ludwig leaned over and sat the now silent lump up against the bed frame.

"Please?" He tried again, not fully understanding why he was doing what he was doing, but allowing the curiosity that had been slowly burning to become alive.

"Ludwig?" Said person gradually looked up, focusing on Feliciano, who had finally stuck his head out causally from his little tent, staring back at him with a sad look in his eye.

"...Ja?"

"I am_ so _tired...So tired of having the nightmares, the episodes, having the urge to cry all the time." Feliciano spoke hurriedly, yet soft enough that it nearly broke under the pressure of the silent night. Ludwig stayed still, restraining himself from asking any more dumb questions, willing for his best friend to continue on.

"I-I may not be able to tell you _now,_" Feliciano looked up fully and met the others eyes, smiling somewhat as he made his promise. "but one day, probably soon, I'll have the courage to tell you. You might not like what you'll hear, but I hope you'll listen until the very end." Ludwig was shocked; normally the vibrant Italian was always eager to share gossip with him, or give him over detailed stories of when he and his twin were kids. He wasn't used to seeing Feliciano so serious, it was something so out of character. Numbly, Ludwig nodded and Feliciano let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding. "Great~ I'm glad you're not mad." Again, Ludwig nodded.

"Of course not, but I think we need a break; all we've done is work all summer long. Maybe you'll finally relax and stop having these nightmares."

"Yeah~! I'd love to go with you! I can ask my Nono if we can stay at the beach house next week! Oh, and you'll love it there! It's really private and the view is amazing, and I think it has a huuugee bathtub- it's more like a swimming pool actually; well, maybe for me since I'm so tiny, I don't know for you though~" Happy to see his friend somewhat back to his original self, Ludwig smiled, watching fondly as his best friend continued his small, excited rant. Maybe they both needed this, a little get away from home. Silently praying to all of the winking stars above, Ludwig hoped that this would all end soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh my goodness, short chapter is short! I've been busy lately, so I'm sorry this is late! I hope you all aren't mad. :( Next chapter I promise to throw in a few dreams (maybe even one of Italy's ;D) so please wait for the next chapter! Also, I love the reviews guys. They all remind me that people are actaully reading this crap. Hee hee. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**"Don't faint, u beautiful, beautiful piece of European meat, you.." HAHAHA, OMG, BEST REVIEW EVER. c: This chapter is dedicated to Raikimluva22 annnd Gatto-Italia~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>The little girl whined softly, burrowing her face into her knees as she leaned up against the fridge. Tears prickled at her eyes and she sniffed, trying to wipe away the listless tears before anyone noticed. Sadly though, someone did. The boy, who had been hiding behind the door, observing the girls actions, couldn't handle seeing her like this. His chest tightened up as she refused to meet his line of sight. <em>

"_What's wrong?" He asked nimbly, running his fingers across her dampened cheeks. The girl grimaced somewhat, sniffing again and keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Sighing, the boy pulled the girl up from the floor and, daintily, twisted her hands until they were entrapped by his. "Why are you crying?" He asked again, using their intertwined hands to brush a hesitant curl out her eyes. Frowning the girl finally met his gaze._

"_We're out of food!"_

_The boy deadpanned. Keeping a clever poker face, he gently pushed the girl away and checked the fridge._

"_...There is food here, you know."_

"_I know that, but it's all complete crap!" _

_Shocked at the girl, the boy remained quiet, allowing a thick silence to fill the small room. The girl sniffed again, toying with the hem of her usual green dress. "See, I knew you'd react like this." She pouted, puffing out her cheeks while a rosy blush dusted her cheeks. The boy sighed again. There really wasn't anything he could do about the food; he would have to wait for his cousin to come home. Until then, all he could do was entertain the girl. So far he was failing at that. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, making him give a small smirk as he turned back to his friend. _

"_W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl whimpered, hugging herself as the boy began to saunter toward her._

"_Feli~" He called out, raising his hands as to appear as claws. The girl squeaked as the boy eventually caught up to her. He lifted the girl up into the air, what with little muscle he had managed to build, and begun to spin her around the room, careful as to not accidentally hit her against something. The girl erupted into giggles, smacking his back cheerfully and screaming with every turn. In the end the boy tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor with a painful thud. The girl leaned up against him, letting out small giggles every now and then. The boy grinned to himself; yes, he succeeded! _

"_Feeling better?" He finally asked as the girl cuddled up against him. Blinking, the girl slowly looked up at him, her grin growing bigger and wider as she did. _

"_Yeah, I guess so~" She breathed out, flipping over onto her stomach so she could fully face him. She beamed so wide it looked as if her eyes were closed. The boy returned the smile, blushing brightly with pride._

"_Do I get an award then?" He teased, obviously not thinking of what he had said. He was more tuned into the fact that every time the girl looked at him his heart would begin to scream, his stomach being tickled as butterfly's erupted. Was this love? The boy liked to think it was._

"_Hmm~ I don't see why not." The girl laughed. With a peachy red cheeks, the girl closed what little distance was between them and gave a loud kiss to the boys nose._

_The boy felt so happy he thought he would've fainted right then and there._

* * *

><p>Ludwig grumbled as he slammed his fist against his alarm clock. Despite the fact that he and Feliciano had had a somewhat peaceful sleep already, the poor German man couldn't shake off the fatigue that seemed to linger with every nap and headache he had to endure. After reassuring his roommate that no more nightmares were going to come, Ludwig left the room and made his way to his own, wanting to change into a fresh pair of clothes. He stripped off he usual work clothes and threw on pair of jeans he hardly wore, along with a fresh shirt. Sitting down on his bed, he attempted to take off his socks when a abrupt heaviness flooded over him. Feeling more than a little lethargic, Ludwig collapsed against the bed and in seconds was asleep.<p>

And then his alarm clock went off.

Now settled in his bathroom, Ludwig splashed water on his face gingerly, trying to get his jumble up thoughts organized through the confusion. A sudden noise fell through the air and Ludwig recognized his name being called.

"Luddy~ Can you come here for a second?" Feliciano whined from the kitchen. Grimacing at the noise, Ludwig vacated the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen. Inside, he found his friend sitting somber against the fridge, his knees pulled up to his chin. Déjà vu ran through the shocked German. He gripped onto the door and held his head with his other hand.

"W-What is it?"

"We're out of food!" Okay, now it was just getting creepy. Ludwig swore that he'd been here before, in this situation. It just seemed too familiar.

"Are you sure? There has to be some food here for us..." He drawled on, pushing his roommate aside and peering into the fridge. For once, Feliciano was right. There was barely anything left in there. Ludwig heard a whimper behind him and turned around to see Feliciano try and shake off a few stray tears.

"Feli, there's no need to cry. I'll just go and get some groceries while I'm at work today." Feliciano continued to fall apart; biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. What was wrong with the boy? "Feliciano! Are you _that_ hungry?"

"N-No! That's not it at all!" He sniffed, looking defeated and just plain disappointed.. "I just wanted to make you some breakfast...since you've been working so hard lately. I t-thought you deserved a break." Ludwig felt his heart throb. Smiling, he reached out and ruffled the boy's head. His hair felt so good; almost silk like. Although the brown mop of hair was already messy from bed head, it looked good on him. It played with his eyes, his droopy little smile, his-

Wait.

_WHAT?_

'Why the hell am I doing this? What is wrong with me!' Ludwig felt his face become flamed as he retracted his arm so fast it was as if Feliciano's hair had burned him. Something was wrong with Ludwig, something terribly wrong. How long has he been doing this? Randomly showing affection to his roommate- no, his _best friend_? How long has the small, annoying actions that Feliciano constantly did begin to affect him? He needed to get out of there. He needed to clear his head!

"T-Thanks for thinking of me Feliciano, but I really need to go, I'm already late for work." Ludwig rushed through, already walking past his confused friend and to the door.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

Ludwig looked up from putting on his shoes. Honestly, he wasn't even looking at what he was doing; he was merely shoving his feet in without properly untying the laces and slipping it through. _Why was he so fucking nervous all of a sudden?_

"Ja, get better. Take some medicine, have a bath, sleep. Just get better, okay Feli? I'll be back soon with some food and some money and we'll plan our trip, okay? Okay, a_uf wiedersehen."_

"Wait! What are you going to do for breakfast?" Feliciano was becoming scared. ' What's wrong with Luddy? Was it something I said~?'

"I-I'll stop by at a cafe or something."

"But I thought you said you were late for-"

"Goodbye Feliciano!"

Ludwig slammed the door in the Italian's face, wheezing slightly as his imagination reeled with untold betrayal. _Why was he feeling like this?_

Back inside the house, Feliciano stared dully at the door, feeling his heart grow heavy with reality. He was alone. Again. And it seemed as if Ludwig was mad at him for some reason. Wrapping his arms around himself tightly, Feliciano shuffled back into bed, locking his door on the way.

* * *

><p><em>Blood. It was everywhere. Sirens screeched out into the dark sky, as dark rain clouds loomed over the city. It wouldn't rain though. It never rained on that day. Everything seemed as if it was on mute; Feliciano watched as people rushed passed him, blurring out and becoming simply part of the scene. Many tried to move him- oh, they tried. He refused to budge though. It was those eyes. <em>_Those bitter blue eyes that held him down. _

_They stared out at him, hard as stone as the life in them was slowly draining away. Feliciano wanted to get up, to run over, to be the one that woke him up. It would've been useless though. _

_The only thing that he could hear was the ever echoing sound of one of the paramedics._

"_No pulse."_

"Ludwig." Feliciano cried out, jerking and kicking his legs out. Hot, familiar tears streamed down his face. He couldn't move; he was pinned down by those eyes, by the scene, by the guilt that seemed to embrace him in a deathly grip. He couldn't move. He just could not move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a<em>uf wiedersehen. - Okay, good bye. <em>**

**AN: SEE, I DID PROMISE YOU GUYS A PREVIEW INTO ITALY'S DREAM! :D Ugh, I hope Ludwig wasn't too OOC; I have this theory that he'd be the first to freak out over relationships and feelings before actaully comitting to them. I tried to make him appear nervous and rushed, did I do a good job? D:**

**Next chapter we will meet a few more characters~ Please welcome Ms. Hungary and Mr. Austria to the stage!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I. Am. Soooo. Sorry. Ack. I've been busy with life and yadda yadda yadda. :/ Here's the next chapter~ Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia, not me. I'm just a fan. o3o**

* * *

><p>Ludwig tapped his fingers against the wheel of his car as he made his way through morning traffic. He had no idea what had happened back at the apartment, and honestly he really rather not think about it. Whenever he did though a hesitant blush would appear and his headache would pound steadily. Scoffing, he turned the corner and finally pulled up to his destination; a small restaurant owned by his cousin, Roderich. He eased out of the car with a sigh and slowly trudged through the door. Inside there were only a few stray costumers, scattered apart from each other and causally eating their food. Ludwig hesitated, trying to deiced which table to sit at when a loud cherry voice broke through his thoughts.<p>

"Ludwig! Is that you? It's been ages!"

Flickering his eyes over to the voice he wasn't surprised to see Roderich's wife, Elizaveta, standing behind a counter top brandishing her usual curly brown hair in a tight pony tail. She waved him over, a cheeky grin plastered on her face as he finally sat down in front of her.

"Hello Elizaveta." He said politely, forcing a smile to replace the grimace that had formed on his lips.

"Good morning to you Ludwig! How have you been?" Her bright green eyes seemed to dance as she quickly finished cooking orders.

"Uh, fine I suppose. Und you?"

"Great! Business has been booming! We've been really busy nowadays." She replied as she finished the final touches to her last order and handed it over coolly to a costumer nearby. She carelessly wiped her hands against her apron and smiled over at Ludwig. "So, are you going to order anything?" Ludwig pursed his lips and quickly glanced over at the menu hanging above him.

"Anything with potatoes is fine." He mumbled, running a tired hand through his hair.

"I should of known." She winked before turning over and yelling into a slightly ajar door leading to the second kitchen.

"Édesem?"* She called out as a healthy blush warmed her face.

"Yes dear?"

"One order of the creamy hash brown crepe!"

"Verstanden wird!"* Roderich replied back quickly, slipping into German without realizing it. Elizaveta smiled softly before turning her attention back to Ludwig.

"So, I hear you and Feliciano are roommates! How is it going?" She laughed quietly as Ludwig flushed out of surprise. He sighed and scratched at his jaw, glaring down at the counter top.

"I-It's going fine." He said bitterly as he watched Elizaveta's face become more and more amused by the second. Luckily, his phone begun to ring and he took advantage of the call. Flashing a small, hasty smile at the girl, he flipped open his phone.

"Hallo?"

"RAUS AUS DEN FEDERN, BRUDER! Are you tired from playing doctor all night or something?"* The obnoxious voice of his brother immediately made his everlasting headache throb all the more. Growling, Ludwig kept his phone a great distance from his ear as he answered.

"For the last time, you've got the wrong idea." He grumbled, nodding his thanks as Elizaveta placed a iced water in front of him. "I...slept in."

"Sure you did." Gilbert chortled, snorting as he did so. "Where are ya anyways?" Before Ludwig could reply, Elizaveta snatched the phone from his hand and pressed it against her ear.

"Gilbert, seriously, you need to learn how to tone it down." She smirked as she heard Gilbert sputtering.

"Y-Yo, Lizzy! It's been a while, ja?"

"Sure it has." She yawned as she looked over her nails, ignoring the looks Ludwig kept giving her. "Didn't you stop by, like , a week ago?"

"Did not."

"Did so"

"Absolutely not! You're crazy women; all women get crazy with age! It's like, holy crap, calm your tits."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes and switched the phone to her left ear.

"Roderich told me that he saw you lurking near the windows last Tuesday...Spying again, are we? Don't you think you're too old for that now?"

"He's lying." Gilbert retorted back after a moment of hesitation.

"Hmm, I don't think so~" She laughed as Gilbert suddenly became silent.

"...Put my bruder back on the phone."

"How about no?"

"Bitch, you want me to come over there and kick your ass?" He snarled, though Elizaveta knew well enough that Gilbert was all talk and no game.

"Oh~ I'm so scared! God, help me!" She taunted, smiling at Roderich as he entered the front of the restaurant, holding a plate overfilling with cheese and little hash browns. Roderich returned the smile, placing the plate in front of his cousin and nodded in greeting.

"Hope it's to your liking, Ludwig." He murmured quietly as to not disturb Elizaveta call. Ludwig nodded back and begun eating, all the while patiently waiting for Elizaveta to return his phone.

"Be there in a couple of minutes." Gilbert finally muttered into the phone. He hung up quickly, not caring for her approval. Elizaveta gaped for a moment before bursting into a fit of gentle giggles.

"He never changes, does he?" Ludwig grunted back, stuffing his face full of the delicious crepe as to not make anymore conversation. He really did like Elizaveta; she had been practically family even before she married his cousin. She just had a certain quality about her that irked Ludwig to no end- something that his brother constantly jabbed him about. The fact that his and Feliciano's relationship was so close. No matter what, every time they'd meet, she'd lightly tease him about it. Even when he first introduced Elizaveta to Feliciano did she start winking at them together or sending coy little smiles every now and then. Ludwig felt his eyebrow twitch at the thought of her unusual behavior and settled for a drink to slow down his thoughts.

"Now, back to Feliciano- what's it like having him as a roommate?" She breathed happily, leaning forward and placing her head into her cupped hands. Ludwig struggled to swallow what ever was left of his water and to get rid of the blush slowly creeping it's way to his face.

"H-He's...alright." He stammered, covering his mouth with a shaking hand. Elizaveta cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled kindly at him.

"Just alright?"

"Well, you know how Feliciano is! He's lazy, messy, and a complete fool when it comes to organization. Yet, he's good at cleaning and cooking, and he knows how to do the laundry, god forbid that he forgets to do it. He keeps me up at night with his nightmares and he leaves the television on too much. Other than that, he's _alright _as a _roommate_."

"Oh~ I see~" She giggled again at Ludwig's unimpressed face, only to be interrupted by a loud slam of the door. Gilbert sauntered in, happy for all the attention he was being given and roughly jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Everybody make way! Awesome has just arrived." He grinned widely at the shocked faces before walking over and sitting next to his brother. "Morning bruder!" He laughed as Ludwig glared at him. Elizaveta crossed her arms and scowled at Gilbert as he stole Ludwig's drink and gulped down the remaining liquid.

"Did you have to make such an entrance?" She grumbled as she filled up his own glass quickly, replacing the empty cup he had stolen.

"But of course~" He seethed, giving a eat shit grin before laughing once more. "So, are you going to feed me or what?"

"What is it that you want exactly?"

"Hmm, surprise me!"

"Coming right up, _sir._" Elizaveta rolled her eyes again as Gilbert continued his laughing, turning over and fetching a frying pan from the back and preparing a batch of eggs for her friend. Meanwhile, already becoming bored, Gilbert leaned back and poked his brother.

"Was?"

"Why exactly were you late today?" Ludwig frowned and sat down his fork against the leftovers of his crepe.

"Feliciano had another nightmare last night and we couldn't get to sleep after it."

"A nightmare?" Gilbert chuckled, raising his eyebrows. " Is that _really _something he'd get worked up on?"

"Ja. Especially when he keeps having them over and over again."

"What do you mean by that?" Gilbert nearly frowned, resting his elbow against the table and leaning in towards Ludwig.

" I mean he keeps having reoccurring nightmares and they just won't go away." Ludwig grunted out, picking up his fork again and indulging himself into the cheesy goodness once more.

"Huh." Gilbert puckered his lips out. "And they're so bad he can't fall asleep afterwords?"

"Basically."

"What are they even about?" Gilbert pressed on, getting curious and slightly concerned for the Italian. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows and frowned for the third time that morning.

"I don't know... Feli won't tell me anything."

"Why won't he tell you?" Elizaveta had finished cooking the scrambled eggs and cooking the toast, and managed to catch onto the conversation between the two Germans. Gilbert scoffed loudly and whirled around in his chair to face the girl.

"It's none of your business, women! Hurry up with my breakfast now, ya old hag." Ludwig watched slightly bemused as a nerve in Elizaveta broke. Her face darkened and she held up the still sizzling frying pan as weapon, expertly holding out a plate as to catch the tumbling eggs falling from the pan.

"I swear to god Gil, if you don't stop with these old jokes..." She threatened, her voice wavering with a mixture of anger and promise. Gilbert stared right back at her, not even flinching at the pan she wield.

"They're not jokes, they're cold hard facts. How old are you now? Thirty? Forty even?"

"Te szemét!"* She swore, her fist becoming a patchy white from her gripping onto the handle so hard. Ludwig sighed. He didn't want to cause trouble for his cousin, or to cause damage to his restaurant, even if it _was_ Gilbert making the mess he was always the one who had to clean it up.

"...At least you've got the body and the face of the twenty year old still." Ludwig muttered, keeping his eyes glued to his plate and trying to seem causal about it. There was a strangled silence before Elizaveta's laughter filled the area. She slapped Ludwig's shoulder playfully, with a little bit of too much strength and undid her hair from the ponytail, allow it to cascade beautifully against her shoulders in heavy waves. Ludwig winced at the ache in his soon to be bruised shoulder and finally finished the last bite of his breakfast.

"Well, I think I should be going."

"Aw, so soon?" Elizaveta pouted, her head tilting to the side as her eyes followed Ludwig as he stood up.

"Ja, we should be getting to the shop now, shouldn't we bruder?"

Gilbert looked up from his now empty plate and flashed his usually smirk. "Of course!" He replied and together they left, waving goodbye to his cousin and his wife.

Once outside, Ludwig stretched and yawned, ignore his accustomed routine and permitting himself to relax for once. He looked over at his brother, who was already walking back to his car, burping into his closed hand and laughing at himself.

"...Bruder!" Ludwig called out suddenly. Gilbert twisted around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Who was at the shop when you left?"

"Nobody." Gilbert grinned, turning back around and opening up his car's door.

"...Then who was managing the shop?" Ludwig yelled, bawling up his fists in an attempt to calm himself.

"Like I said, nobody! I just wrote a note saying, 'Be right back, goldfish is drowning.' on the door and hoped for the best." Gilbert seemed to scream with laughter as he started the engine and left the scene, leaving his dumbfounded brother behind for the taking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**"Édesem?"* = Sweet Heart?**

**"Verstanden wird!"* = Understood!**

**"RAUS AUS DEN FEDERN, BRUDER! Are you tired from playing doctor all night or something?"*= RISE AND SHINE, BROTHER!**

**"Te szemét!"* = You bastard!**

**Reveiw and tell me what you think? :3**

**-Thisbey**


End file.
